Having successfully solved the problem of delivering reproducible numbers of cells into the anterior chambers of murine eyes, our studies will explore the capacity of (a) tumor cells bearing tumor specific as well as allo- antigens (b) hapten-derivatized syngeneic lymphoid cells, (c) and virus modified syngeneic lymphoid cells to modulate the systemic immune response. Our studies recently completed on the interaction between intracameral minor histocompatibility alloantigens (on P815 cells) and the systemic immune response give us hope that similarly altered responses will take place under the other situations. Our analysis will include effect of intracameral injections on allograft immunity, in vitro mixed lymphocyte and cell-mediated lympholysis, and on the development and kinds of antibodies produced in response to the intracameral injections